


Без сожалений

by anjinhos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: Кентукки, камера, мотор, выстрел...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyssa+Noble).



> Бета: Colin Benson
> 
> Фик написан в подарок Alyssa Noble на её день рождения!

Сожаления.

Они есть у каждого. Порой, они единственное, что остаётся людям к исходу их жизни. И Гарри не был исключением. Было всего несколько моментов в его жизни, которые его тяготели, но решения, принятые им тогда, определили его нынешнюю судьбу. С момента первой его ошибки прошло уже тридцать три года, и он до сих пор помнил то лето на побережье в маленькой деревушке Уэстклифф. Гарри было девятнадцать, он был безумно влюблён, и казалось, был готов на великие свершения ради своей любви. Но так только казалось.

Последний вечер пребывания в Уэстклиффе запомнился Гарри белыми полосами скал, шумом моря, порывистым колючим ветром с пролива, трепавшим волосы, крепкими согревающими объятиями и горячим шёпотом.

_Давай сбежим. Тебе понравится Испания. Первый паром в Кале отплывает в семь._

Гарри кивал, соглашаясь, давал обещания, целуя, а после не пришёл. На следующий день он отбыл в Лондон в двенадцать пополудни, чтобы вернуться в Кембридж и продолжить своё обучение на юриста. Он ненавидел себя за ложные обещания и трусость, но так и не решился пойти против воли отца, которому в то время старался что-то доказать. Конечно же, спустя годы, Гарри понимал, что какой бы сильной не была его первая любовь, она бы быстро разбилась о камни реальности, и потому сожалел вовсе не о ней, хоть она и оставила после себя горьковатый привкус грусти. Нет, Гарри сожалел о своей несмелости: ему стоило самому принимать решения о своей судьбе, а не идти по пути, выбранному его отцом. Но он так спешил не разочаровать своего родителя, так тянулся за достижениями своего старшего брата Генри, которого часто нахваливал отец, что упустил шанс разобраться в себе и определиться со своим местом в жизни.

Вторым его большим разочарованием стал выстрел. Гарри как сейчас помнил гулкий щелчок взведённого курка и отдачу, когда он нажал на спусковой крючок. Мистер Пикуль испуганно тявкнул, пошатнувшись на коротких лапках, и затряс головой, в которую только что ударила резиновая пуля. Не передать словами того ощущения облегчения, которое испытал Гарри, когда он понял, что Мистер Пикуль остался жив – он был очень привязан к этой ворчливой щётке. Однако курок он всё же спустил: ему приказали, и он не ослушался, выполнив поставленную задачу. Так Гарри стал Галахадом. Он был горд за себя, за то, чего смог добиться, наконец, утерев нос Генри и получив вес в глазах отца. Вот только это был лишь первый из приказов за долгие годы службы, но с того момента Гарри всё также исправно продолжал спускать курок. Даже получив кодовое имя, он сохранил в себе этот затаённый страх не оправдать чьих-то ожиданий, вылившийся в безропотное подчинение. Из-за чего первые несколько лет в Кингсмен Гарри провёл без сна и на одном лишь чистом адреналине: стоило закрыть глаза, и он раз за разом стрелял и смотрел, как тела убитых продолжают идти вопреки пробитой грудине и развороченным черепам.

_Из тебя выйдет отличный агент._

Именно с этой фразы начиналось третье сожаление Гарри. Прошли долгие десять лет, он проглотил горькую пилюлю донимавшей его совести и душевных метаний, и даже начал гордиться тем, что делал. И его кичливость стоила жизни одному поистине достойному человеку. Гарри нужно было поблагодарить Ли, тогда ещё простого морского пехотинца, за его помощь в операции, пожать руку и уйти, навсегда исчезнув из чужой жизни. Если бы он только поступал так, как нужно, а не тешил своё себялюбие, пытаясь единолично сломить вековые устои Кингсмен. Ли был превосходным морпехом, и из него вышел бы отличный агент, если бы он ещё не был и хорошим человеком. Его убила преданность Гарри: неистребимая и беспочвенная. Гарри не стоил того, чтобы умирать за него, а вот маленький сын и жена явно стоили того, чтобы жить. Но карты уже были разыграны, и на чёртовом колесе фортуны выпало совсем не то имя, которому следовало бы. Гарри не мог предложить осиротевшей семье и тысячной доли от того, что им мог дать Ли. Так что, можно было сказать, что ценой заносчивости Гарри стало сразу три загубленные жизни.

Последний момент, о котором Гарри сожалел, произошёл совсем недавно. Один день, проведённый наедине с Эггси, окупал все допущенные Гарри ошибки, если бы он только не совершил новую. Они стояли с полупустыми бокалами мартини, глядя на утонувший в темноте переулок из окна кабинета Гарри, когда Эггси, долго до этого молчавший, шагнул вперёд. Он приблизился практически вплотную, едва ли не коснувшись своими губами подбородка Гарри, и всё также молча заглянул в глаза. Собранный и решительный, он знал, чего хотел, но оставил последнее слово за Гарри, позволив ему решать. Но Гарри испугался. Тогда он твердил себе, что поступает мудро, что делает всё правильно, как и полагает наставнику, скрывая за разумными доводами свой страх. Он, как и многие годы до этого, боялся не оправдать чужих ожиданий.

– Нет, Эггси, – Гарри отступил на шаг, спасаясь бегством и готовясь дать отпор юношеской порывистости.

Однако Эггси в который раз его удивил, так и не нарушив тишину: он не накричал на Гарри, не сбежал и даже не предпринял попытку что-то доказать. Он лишь кивнул со странным выражением грусти на лице и ушёл в гостевую спальню.

Когда Гарри на следующий день отчитывал его за проваленный экзамен, он был зол вовсе не из-за «неубитого» пса – он всё ещё злился на себя. Гарри упустил Эггси, и тот ускользал из его жизни, словно песок сквозь пальцы. И от осознания этого в груди ныло сильнее, чем в девятнадцать из-за первой любви. Гарри вновь ступил на неверный путь, пойдя на поводу у собственных комплексов, которые не смог вытравить из головы за полвека. А запущенная его выбором цепочка событий всё больше и больше превращалась в снежный ком проблем, удалявший Гарри от желанной цели.

Гарри нужно было вернуться к Эггси и хотя бы раз в жизни не побояться сказать то, что он на самом деле чувствовал, но вместо этого он смотрел на небо. Оно было бескрайним, пронзительно голубым и настолько глубоким, что создавалось ощущение падения. Как же давно Гарри не поднимал голову, чтобы взглянуть на него? Небесная бездна словно поглощала все страхи, заполняя их место умиротворением. Кажется, Гарри смотрел в небо целую вечность, пока не услышал чьи-то шаги. Галька и песок похрустывали под чужими подошвами всё ближе и ближе, но Гарри отметил это про себя с какой-то отрешённостью, всё ещё глядя вверх. Наконец, синий небосвод закрыл собой чей-то силуэт.

– Эггси? – не смотря на тень, упавшую на лицо, Гарри узнал его сразу.

– Привет, Гарри, – Эггси кивнул.

– Что ты тут делаешь? Тебя прислал Мерлин? – голова заболела от попытки самому разобраться в ситуации: Эггси же остался в Лондоне, тогда как Гарри должен был быть сейчас в Кентукки.

– Нет, он сейчас занят. Там сраный Армагеддон надвигается, – Эггси хмыкнул и присел на корточки, практически склонившись над Гарри. – Я тут за тобой немного прибрался – в церкви настоящая мясорубка.

– В церкви? – Гарри зажмурился от боли, прошившей виски, кажется, насквозь. В голове замелькали картинки маленькой церквушки, дородного кричащего пастора, светловолосой женщины с искажённым злостью лицом, выстрелов, крови.

– Ну, и как оно? – голос Эггси прорвался сквозь ворох воспоминаний, возвращая в реальность.

– Что?

– Быть мёртвым.

Гарри дёрнулся, как от удара, накрыв левую сторону лица рукой. Он вспомнил всё: и резню в церкви, и разговор с Валентайном, и выстрел. Он должен был быть мёртв, но почему-то всё ещё был жив. Или не был? Возможно, сейчас его мозг отмирал, порождая странные галлюцинации, или же это был пресловутый свет в конце тоннеля, или… Гарри был сбит с толку происходящим, но Эггси, судя по всему, прекрасно понимал суть того, что творилось вокруг.

– Я погиб здесь, – произнёс Гарри, словно это могло внести для него хоть какую-то ясность.

– Я видел, – Эггси поднялся на ноги и протянул ладонь Гарри, чтобы и тот мог встать.

Тело послушалось, приняв вертикальное положение.

– Если я мёртв, то как ты…? – спросил Гарри и практически сразу же сам догадался об ответе. – Ты…?

– Тоже мёртв, – Эггси криво усмехнулся. – Да, всё так. Зацени, – он задрал край своей толстовки вместе с майкой и показал свежий шрам на животе. – Пулевое в живот – самое дерьмовое ранение: умирать приходится долго и мучительно.

– Как это случилось? – Гарри сдержал порыв прикоснуться к шраму, но всё же шагнул ближе.

– Когда служил морпехом, – Эггси пожал плечами. – Пришлось немного подправить свою биографию и убрать оттуда год службы в Азии, перед тем как ты до неё добрался.

– Значит, мы призраки.

Эггси хохотнул, но потом всё же отрицательно покачал головой:

– Нет. Ну, не совсем, наверное. Я Проводник – отправляю умерших в загробный мир. А ты… ты Жнец, вроде как.

– Значит, я смерть, – Гарри всё никак не мог убрать руку от лица, ощупывая выпуклый шрам над левой бровью.

– Ага. Тебя ещё не догнало?

– Что, прости?

– Осознание. Ну, знаешь, раз! – Эггси щёлкнул пальцами в воздухе. – И всё понял. Я бы хотел объяснить, но это сложно.

– Нет, пока нет, но я абсолютно спокоен. Это странно – паника была бы естественной реакцией, но её нет, – Гарри огляделся. – Мы всё ещё в Кентукки?

– Да.  
– Но почему здесь так тихо?

Вокруг не было слышно ни шума города, ни пения птиц, даже ветра не было. Всё застыло в квинтэссенции яркости и света.

– Мы в Янтаре. Это что-то мира между тем светом и этим. Здесь нет времени – доля секунды длиною в вечность. Вот так можно нихрена не делать сутками, а потом всё равно везде успеть. Ты потом всё поймёшь, но выдвигаться нужно уже сейчас, – Эггси качнулся с пятки на носок и резво зашагал куда-то.

– Эггси? – окрикнул его Гарри. Он, возможно, и должен был понять устройство этого мира в один момент, как по волшебству, но понять Эггси он хотел сам и прямо сейчас. – Ты ведь знал?

– О чём? – Эггси обернулся, остановившись, а потом вдруг насупился. – Пошли, нам пора, а то опоздаем.

– Ты сам сказал – здесь нет времени, значит, и спешить некуда, – Гарри развёл руками и кивком головы подозвал Эггси к себе. – Ты ведь знал, когда я должен умереть.

– Блядь… Да, я знал, – Эггси так и не подошёл, он даже в глаза смотреть не стал, отвернувшись. – Не знал только, что ты останешься. Думал, и тебя придётся провожать.

– Поэтому тогда хотел меня поцеловать, – Гарри сам подошёл к нему.

– Хотел, а ты нет, – Эггси сунул руки в карманы и нахохлился, как воробей.

– И я хотел, – Гарри повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок и поцеловал так, как стоило ещё в тот вечер: жадно, сминая губы, ероша волосы на затылке и прижимая к себе всем телом.

– Денёк сегодня – заебись, – Эггси судорожно выдохнул и облизал влажные губы.

– Воистину, я вот сегодня умер, например, – Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся.

Больше не было ни сожалений, ни страхов. Он всё ещё не совсем понимал, что происходит, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя… счастливым? И всего-то нужно было – умереть.

– Потом это отметим, – Эггси прижался к нему, подтянув за лацканы пиджака, и выдохнул в губы: – нужно закончить дело.

– О чём ты?

– Валентайн и его долбаная псих-машина, не забыл? От такого дерьма Мерлин может ещё раз облысеть, так что нужно ему кое с чем помочь, – Эггси выскользнул из объятий. – Пошли, отойдём подальше отсюда и вернёмся обратно в Лондон.

– Почему мы не можем вернуться прямо отсюда?

– Можем, но для этого нужно выйти обратно в живой мир, а ты там весь асфальт перед входом в церковь забрызгал своими мозгами – так себе зрелище. Пошли, и косу свою не забудь.

– Это не смешно, Эггси? – Гарри закатил глаза – избавить Эггси от замогильного юмора, по-видимому, будет сложно.

– Так я и не шучу. Ты Жнец – у тебя должна быть коса, – Эггси взял его за руку и шагнул в мир, где пахло листвой и разогретым на солнце асфальтом.

***

Эггси был прав, всё встало на свои места в одно мгновение – в голове Гарри просто возникло знание того, что он должен делать, как и почему. Они всегда работали по двое: Жнец и Проводник. Один отделял душу от тела, а второй направлял её к загробному миру. Стало понятно, почему Эггси так и не выстрелил в ДжейБи – он не мог убить живое существо. Отнимать жизни было прерогативой Гарри. Это он перерезал тонкую нить, связывавшую бесплотное с плотным. Эггси нажимал на курок лишь после того, как Гарри опускал свою косу, когда отмеренное человеку время истекало под ноль. Первым стал Честер. Признаться, Гарри сильно его недолюбливал, будучи живым, но, замахиваясь, не испытал ничего: это при жизни он был палачом, а в посмертии лишь выполнял функцию выключателя перегоревших лампочек.  
Однако на Честере всё не закончилось, когда Эггси с ехидцей в голосе попросил Мерлина активировать чипы, Гарри на секунду даже испытал к нему ненависть. Сотни взмахов косы за долю секунды – Жнецы не знают усталости, но их работа весьма и весьма монотонна. И надо сказать, своею просьбой Эггси обеспечил работой сразу сотни Жнецов по всему миру. Конечно, время всех тех людей уже истекло, но, пока работала машина Валентайна, Жнецам и так было чем заняться.

– Вот и всё, – Эггси спрятал свои очки в нагрудный карман. Гарри поморщился, но не стал ему напоминать, что он лишь для платков.

Они вдвоём прогулялись до конца взлётной полосы и теперь смотрели на заснеженные равнины, вдыхая свежий морозный воздух, который казался сладким после металлического запаха крови.

– Не навестишь принцессу? – с улыбкой спросил Гарри, глядя на застывшего, словно каменное изваяние, Эггси.

– Нет, это было бы… неподобающе. Я ж теперь джентльмен, – фыркнул тот.

– И что дальше? Каков наш план?

– Позабочусь о матери с сестрой, и можем уходить, – Эггси стащил с шеи обрезанный галстук и кинул его с обрыва.

Гарри лишь кивнул в ответ, он понимал желание Эггси позаботиться о своей семье, но о том, что у него самого нет такой надобности, не жалел. Когда они уладят все дела с Мишель и Маргаритой, они просто исчезнут из чужих воспоминаний, выцветут на фотографиях, а документы с упоминаниями о них превратятся в пыль.

– Мне, кстати, что-нибудь перепадёт, или всё-таки стоит навестить принцессу? – Эггси шутливо ткнул Гарри в бок, за что сразу же заслужил суровый взгляд, но вместе с тем и улыбку.

– Возможно, ты же ведь спас мир.

***

Гарри сквозь дрёму чувствовал горячее дыхание Эггси на своём плече: тот крепко спал, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Странно было, что после смерти они всё ещё дышали, их сердца всё также бились, кожа была тёплой, а тела отзывались на прикосновения. Однако Гарри предпочитал не задаваться вопросом почему, а пользоваться предоставленной возможностью. У них с Эггси была вечность впереди, но в ней на удивление было мало места для надуманных метаний, так что он не собирался тратить время впустую.

Гарри прижался губами к прохладному лбу Эггси, собираясь тоже заснуть, когда в его голове вспыхнула точка на карте: лицо и имя – работа Жнеца звала. Эггси дёрнулся во сне и резко сел, потирая лицо рукой:

– Кенсингтон, неплохой райончик, – потянувшись, он слез с кровати, собираясь заняться их новой работой.

– Как закончим, можем заглянуть в ресторан. Я знаю пару стоящих заведений, – Гарри тоже вылез из постели.

По обнажённому телу прохладным шёлком заскользила тьма, облачая его в костюм, в ладонь привычной тяжестью легла коса.

– В четыре утра? Там хорошо если Макдональдс работает в это время, – Эггси уже был одет в толстовку, джинсы, ладно сидящие на бёдрах, и, конечно же, очередные модные кеды.

– Тогда возьмём навынос, думаю, в погребе найдётся подходящее вино, – Гарри потянулся рукой сквозь пространство к нужной ему точке, открывая для них двоих проход.

Эггси улыбнулся ему шальной улыбкой, как будто что-то обещая, и первым шагнул в тонкий разрез в реальности – где-то там их ждала душа, время которой уже истекло.


End file.
